


Danny phantom ghost puberty sucks

by Ranger_fan_35



Category: Danny Phantom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_fan_35/pseuds/Ranger_fan_35
Summary: Danny phantom was an ordinary boy for most of his life, or so he thought... until his 15th birthday approached. Join Danny as he endures pain and suffering to complete ghost puberty.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was an ordinary boy for most of his life, or so he thought. It turns out he was born part of a pair of identical twins. His identical twin brother was born dead and named David. The doctors attempted to revive David but it was no use. He was a stillborn. They buried David following a funeral ceremony after Danny's baby shower. The guests who attended the baby shower also went to the funeral and burial. Because David was born dead, he resided in a world that Danny didn't even know existed. After David's funeral; Danny's mother, Maddie, and his supposed father, Jack Fenton devoted their lives to ghost hunting. Danny thought they were crazy until one day, a week before he turned 14 his parents finally completed building their weirdest invention ever; the Fenton Ghost Portal. When they plugged it in, it sparked but did not turn on. Dejected, they left the portal plugged in and went upstairs. Now Danny was a very curious boy. He had two friends; Samantha Manson, the goth and Tucker Foley, the techno geek. His friends came over to see him and he told them about his wackjob parents latest invention. Curious, they convinced Danny to take them down to see the portal. Sam dared Danny to go inside to take a picture. He put on a hazmat suit and they took a picture of Danny inside the portal. Then his two best friends convinced him to explore the inside of the portal. He decided to go along with it and turned back towards the inside of the machine. It was dark inside so Danny used the wall to keep himself from falling. His parents, being the geniuses they were put the on/off button on the inside of the machine. Suddenly Danny tripped and accidentally pressed the button. David saw this as a chance to escape so as the portal opened and electricity crackled, he leaped into Danny's body and the electricity combined with the amount of ectoplasm entering Danny's system created a partial bond between Danny's body and the ghost, effectively killing him halfway, making Danny a halfa. Danny screamed in pain, as his molecular structure was rearranged. Ectoplasm coated his DNA. Eventually Danny collapsed from the pain. Sam and Tucker could only stand and watch in horror as their best friend suffered what sounded like the worst pain imaginable. When Danny regained consciousness he realised he looked different. He was glowing and his black hair was white, while his brown eyes glowed green. The Color scheme of his suit had been inverted as well


	2. Visit from  vampiric relatives

1 year after his accident a week before his 15 birthday, he was forced to tell his parents about his powers. He had gained two new powers since then, a ghost ray(ectoplasmic blasts) and ghost ice; his ghost ice was discovered to be one of his special abilities created by his cold core. Danny was experiencing extreme pain all over his body. His parents exchanged a single look. Danny knew his parents knew exactly what was happening to him. Terrified he asked, with his pain evident in his voice, " Mom, Dad what's happening to me." His parents said to him," Danny we have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down when we discuss this. What you are going through is perfectly natural, you see son, your ghost side is now reaching the ghostly equivalent of puberty, a maturing of sorts into your final form. And before you ask, we understand why you would keep this a secret from us. And yes you may talk to your friends." You see Danny has two friends, Sam, a goth chick with a love for plants and the lives of animals, and Tucker a techno-geek and a lover of meat. Their was also the matter of Danny's stalker, Paulina. Paulina was your stereotypical beauty queen and queen bee, Paulina along with the rest of the school and the world had discovered had discovered that Danny was the mysterious half ghost hero that everyone loved to despise. However Paulina had been crushing on this half ghost hero ever since he had rescued her from one of his many ghostly enemies. When she discovered that Danny was the half ghost hero she had been crushing on she started stalking him. Danny also had a younger sister Jasmine Fenton, who seemed to be more mature than Danny and very interested in psychology. Danny also had a female clone, her name was Danielle Fenton/ Phantom. Danielle explained her existence to everyone by claiming she was Danny's cousin. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton were considered by most to be the town nut cases. Danny however knew better his parents were not crazy rather they were very clever geniuses. They had created a project back in their college days however that project had malfunctioned making Jack an enemy out of his lifelong friend Vladimir Masters who was crazy obsessed with Jack's wife Maddie Fenton he was in love with her and because Jack married her while he was in the hospital after the malfunction of their project, Vladimir hated Jack and planned to kill him then marry Maddie Fenton, and make Danny his perfect half ghost son. However Danny was always there to foil his plans, and as a result he decided to create a clone of Danny, this resulted in the female clone of him, Danielle Fenton. Danny's parents realized that due to the pain he was in he would not be able to start high school for a while. Instead they ushered him up to his bed and told him to lay down. They knew that ghost puberty would be extremely painful for Danny. Danny was told to stay in bed. His younger sister Jasmine Fenton AKA Jazz Fenton asked, " What's wrong with Danny?" His mother, Maddie explained that Danny was going through a maturing of his ghost form. Paulina Sanchez ran to Danny's house asked if she could see him but was told no. However when his friends Sam and Tucker asked they were told maybe later. Meanwhile his sister Jasmine Fenton was sitting with Danny,   
who's ghost puberty pains had since gotten worse. She reassured Danny that everything was going to be just fine. Danny started screaming in pain then he began to convulse that's when Jasmine called for their parents. Maddie Fenton was the first one to reach Danny's room. She saw Danny convulsing from the pain, and pulled out a set of Ghost proof restraints. She strapped Danny to his bed so he could not convulse anymore. The restraints were designed so that ghosts could not phase through them. His father reached the room at that point, sweating and out of breath. "Is everything alright Maddie?" he asked. Maddie replied, "It is now dear." Danny chose that exact moment to pass out. The next day, Jack decided to pay Danny's new school a visit to explain why Danny was unable to attend. Paulina begged Danny's mother allowed to visit Danny until his mother finally relented and said, "Fine, but keep it short." Paulina sprinted up to Danny's room. When she reached Danny's room, he was out cold convulsing slightly from the pain. He seemed to be muttering to himself. Inside his body however something very different was going on. His ghost half was talking with Danny. Danny was asking why all this was happening to him. His ghost half replied with, " it is your body creating a total and permanent bond with me, the ghost half." At that point Danny regained consciousness. He moaned in pain. Then he noticed Paulina standing by his bed. " hi Danny, how are you feeling? I heard you were sick so I decided to come visit you. You're the most adorable half ghost hero I know, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Danny groaned. " Paulina I am in a lot of pain right now. I don't have the time or energy to talk right now period I am going through ghost puberty." He moaned. Then he started screaming in pain as another wave of extreme pain washed over him. suddenly the rings that caused him to transform into his ghost half appeared around his waist and he went ghost. The pain suddenly intensified. in an attempt to take Danny's mind off the pain thus indirectly easing the pain, Paulina pulled Danny's head towards her and pressed her lips on his in a fierce kiss. They kissed increasing Danny's heart rate and his canines elongated into fangs. His fangs punctured Paulina's lower lip. Danny had forgotten the pain. Paulina cried, "Ow! Babe you bit my lip!" Danny stopped and apologized, he groaned pain once again and passed out shortly afterward convulsing slightly. His teeth then shrank back down to their normal size. Paulina screamed. Jazz and Maddie ran to Danny's room. Danny began to mutter again as he started another conversation with his ghost half. "Why did I do that?" He asked. His ghost half refused to answer. A juice box, straw already placed, flew at him. Danny caught it and was immediately squirted in the face by the content. At the end of the stream of juice a face popped out of the straw. It was the ghost half. It shouted, "Boo!" surprised Danny dropped the juice box and his twin appeared. He scolded Danny for kissing a girl during ghost puberty. " Danny" he said, " you're a special type of ghost, you're a young vampire, a fledgling. Kissing that girl speed up your heart rate, forcing your fangs out. You shouldn't kiss someone during ghost puberty. Also when you regain consciousness again you're going to have to feed. Considering that you have no feeders, you have to feed out of blood bags." Danny groaned, " you're kidding right? I'm a vampire? I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is that my dad isn't my real dad, right?" His twin smiled, " couldn't have put it better myself. You're so clever." Danny groaned, "Great my dad isn't even my real dad. I should have guessed. I mean our eyes don't even look the same. everyone always told me I have my dad's eyes." Then he woke up. His mom was leaning over him checking his teeth. " mom! How come you never told me Jack wasn't my real dad. I grew up thinking Jack was my dad! You lied to me!" Maddie sighed, " Danny calm down. Your real dad was desperate for a child and almost all the females where he comes from were infertile. Even his mate was infertile. Where he comes from if your mate is infertile, you cannot create a child with another female from the area where you are of your own species instead you are expected to create a child with a human. If the child inherits the vampiric DNA from the father and it activates after the mother marries another human the father is expected to fight with the human that the female married. The winner gets the woman that bore the child. if the vampire wins I have to marry him and your sister and I will have to be converted. I didn't tell you because I thought there was no chance of you inheriting the vampire DNA and even if you inherited the vampire DNA there was no chance it would ever activate. But that's all a moot point now. I guess I better go call him then." Danny said hurriedly, " that can wait. What did my ghost half mean by feeding?" His mom looked at him and arched an eyebrow. " why Danny," she said, " I would think that the answer to that is quite obvious it means you have to drink blood." Danny's response was quite the disgusted tone, " yuck! no way in the Seven Realms of Hades am I doing that!" His mother sighed once again. " I should have guessed that you of all people would develop a feeding aversion. Don't worry," she said, " you'll get past it after feeding a couple times." Danny screamed, " no! No way am I doing that it's disgusting even thinking about it!" Maddie sighed a third time and made a phone call to Sam house. Sam's parents response was to bring a cooler of about 6 bags of blood to Danny's house. Danny's mother brought the cooler to Danny's room and said, " feeding time, Danny." As she took out a bag of blood. Danny refused to open his mouth. She sighed. " oh come on Danny, quit being so difficult! You have to eat sometime. I know it grosses you out, so why not get it over with now rather than try to put it off forever." His twin knew that Danny could be quite stubborn and the aversion could be quite a problem so he started to take Danny over creating enough pain that Danny screamed. His mom siezed per opportunity and positioned the bag just writes that Danny's fangs which were already forming with sink in when his mouth closed. Danny tried to pull away but the tight restraints held him firmly in place. Then the pain receded. Danny was forced to close his mouth puncturing the bag with his fang his ghost have took control of the muscles near the mouth and throat and forced him to suck bringing the blood into his mouth and down his throat when the bag was empty his twin released control and Danny realize what he'd done. His mom smiled. " there now, Danny, was that really so hard?" Danny began to cough and splutter. his mom gently stroked his throat and Danny's coughing fit stopped. "Mom," he said, " I think I'm going to hurl." His mom smiled. " relax Danny, just stay calm and your meal will stay down. " she said. Danny took deep breaths in and out until his stomach settled. Then he passed out. his when was laughing when Danny arrived. " What's so funny?" Danny asked. His twin giggled, " your reaction to feeding is what's so funny. I actually had to force you to feed or we would have been there all night! But really, was that so bad?" He asked. " Bad!" He shouted, " that was the most disgusting thing I was ever forced to do in my entire life!" A low growl escaped Danny's throat. Danny's twin, David knew Danny needed to calm down." Danny," he said, " you just have a bit of a feeding aversion. It's Perfectly Normal you're raised as a regular human so it makes sense. For you feeding is just going to take some getting used to. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. don't worry. You'll get over it." Danny regained consciousness. The lights were off. " Oh good, you're awake. I called a few other vampires in the area. They will be here momentarily to help you with your feeding aversion." the doorbell rang. " they're here." she said. She then skipped down the stairs to answer the door. Danny heard a male voice snarl, " where's the boy?" His mother giggled, " Danny's in his room. he's in ghost puberty so he has to stay in bed. Then there was the sound of footsteps up the stairs. Then a Burly man walked into his room. " you Danny, boy?" He snarled. Danny just nodded meekly. The vampire laughed, " don't worry boy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help you get over your little feeding aversion." Danny groaned and then fainted for the 4th time. His twin looked at him. "Who are those people?" Danny asked loudly. His twin assumed a thoughtful look. " Well," David said as he thought long and hard, " if the one in your room is kind of Burley that man is your real Uncle. The others are your cousins. They stayed nearby on the off-chance that you inherited your father's vampiric DNA and it activated. Your father knew that if you inherited his vampire DNA and it activated that there was a high chance that you would have a feeding aversion so he asked them to who to Amity Park before you were born and keep an eye on you as you grew up." Danny once again regained consciousness. The vampire called down the stairs, " Hey kids, your cousin's awake. Come on up!" Five or six vampires came pounding up the stairs. The Burly male vampire said, " allow us to introduce ourselves. I am your Uncle Kevin. These are your cousins Tyler, Michael, Riley, Jonathan, James, and Taylor. Your Aunt Mary is looking forward to meeting you. She'll be here later tonight." his mother chose that minute to come up the stairs as she sang, " Feeding time, Danny." His uncle and cousins settled into the corner to observe the severity of Danny's feeding aversion. Danny immediately began to protest. His replied with, " Danny, would you please stop being so difficult about this?" once again Danny refused to open his mouth. After 3 hours of Danny refusing to open his mouth, his twin decided to intervene and follow the same method as he did the previous time to get Danny to feed when Danny's mother had the bag in place for Danny to feed, his aunt decided to show up and help Danny's twin forced Danny to feed. After the bag was empty Danny opened his mouth and his mother took it out and disposed of it. Once again Danny nearly puked up the entire meal of blood he had drank and he had to take several deep breath in order to get his stomach to settle again. Danny's mother went downstairs to make a phone call to Danny's biological father.


End file.
